Wolf Creek
by RebelOnScene
Summary: A town obsessed with wolves and girl with strange things happening around her. A family of miss fits and run aways.
1. The Beginning

Wolf Creek Chapter 1

Wolf Creek Chapter 1

The Beginning

The new kid stepped on the bus. He looked around the full bus for a seat. The only seat was next to a girl with dark red purple hair, almost a burgundy, listening to her old CD player.

"May I sit here?" he asked as nice and polite as he could. She shrugged and scooted over to make room moving her backpack. He sat next to her, the bus already moving on from its new stop, "I'm Seath, I moved here from Arizona, how about you?"

The girl shrugged again removing her skullcandy headphones, "You can just call me Raen, my nickname." She went back to reading her enormous book and listening to her too loud music you could obviously hear as if it was your own.

The bus ride was quiet the rest of the way to the school. Seath got off the bus and looked around for the girl who called herself Raen. He saw her after a good sweep around; she was about five feet in front of him being hugged by a shorter girl with a black-blue hair color and lighter blue highlights. Seath, a little lost, walked up to the two girls, "I'm sorry to bother you, but can you show me around? I'm new here."

The short one giggled and looked at Raen whose trademark seemed to be a shrug like she didn't care about anything.

"Ok!" she exclaimed happily as if she loved life no matter what. He looked down at her; she was about a foot shorter than his 6' 4".

"I'm Bubbles!" again smiling without a care in the world.

"Um… Seath."

She smiled then looked around seeing Raen had walked ahead of them following the older kids to the school separate from the younger kids who walked the opposite direction. Finally walking into a medium sized school Raen turned towards Seath who, not paying attention almost walked into her.

"W...What's up?" She pointed to a double glass door marked 'Office'. "Oh…" He looked down and walked in to converse with the principle about his classes.

When Seath came back out the little firecracker from the bus was missing, but her friend who called herself Bubbles was still standing waiting for him. "Well new kid I guess I will be your first class guide since Raen decided she wanted to be alone."

"Ok?"

"Yeah so what is your first class?"

"Um…," He looked down at the piece of paper with scrawled handwriting, "Italian language, I think."

She smiled nodding and started to walk. "So Seath is that your real name or is it short for something?"

"It's just my first name, nothing real special."

"For now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Raen, she likes to give her friends nicknames they stick for a long time."

"Isn't it a little early to consider me a friend of hers? I've only know her for about an hour."

"If she didn't think you to be a nice guy and a possible friend, you'd be standing here alone."

This kind of made Seath feel special from the looks of things Raen didn't have many friends that came to greet her, but then again neither did he.

"Plus you'd be spending your first day at Wolf Creek High alone and that's kinda murder since all guys and girls pick on you to see and strong you are and where you are to fit in. Do you and your family have a place to live?"

"I don't have a family." Seath said flatly with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh…" Bubbles looked around trying to change the subject.

"So do you have a place to live?"

"I'm staying at a hotel not far from my bus stop near the woods."

"Eww… The Wolf's Tail?"

"Yeah I'm guessing."

"Well that isn't good enough they have… reputation for … things."

"Well where else am I supposed to go?"

"You can come stay with me at my house!"

"Won't your parents be mad that you are offering without asking?"

"No they built a house for just them out by the road, while, the original house that has been in our family for generations hides in the woods. I fixed it up and hold refugees for people who been kicked out or in your case have nowhere to go."

"Oh ok I guess that I will stay with you then."

"Ok I will tell Raen!"

"What? Why?"

"She lives with me her parents left her."

"Oh but still…"

Bubbles giggled, "Well we're at your classroom." Seath looked they were standing next to a door with a dragon and a phoenix on it and the welcome sign with a wolf.

Walking into class the teacher looked up and gave an aggravated sigh, "New kid?" Seath nodded. "Well the only seat we have left is next to Ms. Ulrika." Seeing the very confused look on his face, "Um… Varda?" Seath was still confused. "Oh gosh what do her friends call her?"

A built blonde kid who just walked into class remarked on the teachers comment, "We call her Raen and there her name stays."

The teacher just kind of stared at him, "Thank you Briar, now go to your seat."

Seath went to go when the teacher put his hand on Seath's shoulder, "You young man have to tell the class about yourself."

Seath looked down shyly, "Really?"

"Yes sir is the correct response."

Seath stood in front of the class looking down at his feet. Standing straight, he was about 6' 4" with brown black hair, jade green eyes, and medium build. "Hi I'm Seath, just Seath. I'm here alone-."

An annoying girl screamed, interrupting, "Why?!"

Looking down he got really depressed, "Because my parents and brother were murdered…" Together the class flinched. Seath didn't realize till now that Raen was actually sitting in the back of the class. She had put her book down in front of her and looked at him with interest. "I was emancipated from my foster family. I saw a picture of my parents and some other people holding two babies standing under a sign saying 'Welcome to Wolf Creek, Oregon' and so I moved here."

"Who was the second baby?"

He heard someone say and another say, "Do you have any siblings?"

But with the voice of an angel he heard, "Was there another copy of the picture, do you have the picture with you?"

Seath looked up with interest at the speaker. Everyone looked back in surprise. Standing there with her fist on the desk was Raen. "No I left it in Arizona in my birth home." Raen sat down looking out the window at nothing in particular.

Still shocked the teacher told Seath to take his seat. Sitting down Seath learned the teacher's name was Mr. Greyson he was old with silver white hair and a beer gut belly. He told his class to translate some of the words on the board and have fun.

Seath watched two beefy boys, of fat not muscle, walk towards him but turned down the next row of desks and stood next to Raen, who resumed her reading, was too caught up in it to notice. The uglier of the two boys plucked the enormous book out of her hands with much struggle and difficulty. When he finally wrenched it free he taunted, "Oh excuse me Varda or should I say, hmm… what did Briar call her?"

The other boy laughed in glee of the teasing, "Raen!"

"What do you want Cutler?" Raen said with a tone of anger. Seath watched, Raen's face was composed but her body posture was shaking.

"Just wondering why your even speaking out now, not like anyone wants to hear it from you. No one even likes you." The two boys laughed together and Raen looked down shaking even more, like she was crying.

Seath got up to come to her aid carrying his stuff. Just as he arrived next to her, Raen grabbed Seath's stuff out of his hands and slammed it into the one she had called Cutler in the face. "Now leave me alone as long as you will ever know me!"

The two boys ran away one holding his bloody nose muttering curses under his breath. "You ok?" Seath asked still stunned.

Raen looked up smiling at him, "Yeah, I'm just fine."

"Good," he said smiling back. Seath felt himself flush; he wasn't very good at talking to many people.

"So… Bubbles tells me you will be staying with us now."

"She just… how did she…?"

"She texted me."

"Oh…" Seath said feeling completely stupid. Raen smiled again and sat down picking up her book. As soon as she looked away Seath was picked up and shaken like a rag doll.

"Hey, new kid, why hang out with that ho?" The boy holding Seath was obviously on steroids. He laughed, spitting on Seath a little, before he gasped in pain his eyes rolling backwards into his head; he let Seath go, who landed on his feet before falling to his knees. When Seath looked up, he saw the blonde kid that told the teacher Raen's name. Everyone kind of looked at the scene that had just unfolded and shrugged accepting it.

A snotty fake blonde girl with brown eyes commented, "So I guess the new kid is one of the ugly freak kids." Raen stood up and walked to her when the blonde kid grabbed her hoodie when she came too close to the girl and her giggling friend.

"Say Antoinette , Marie have you looked in the mirror lately? Because it looks like you both inherited the same fate as your name sake." When she said that the bell rang and Raen stood up straight pushed the blonde kid off and walked out with her stuff.

"What was that about?" Seath asked.

The blonde kid seemed to wake up out of his day dream. "Come on and I will fill you in on things as I walk you to your next class which is?"

"Um… Advanced Physics. I'm sorry but I don't even know you name."

"Briar. People in our group call me Shadow."

"What do you mean by 'our group'?"

"I mean your officially a friend and part of Raen's group."

With that, Shadow and Seath walked the short halls, dropping Seath off at the class which looked normal enough. As soon as he walked in the door everyone stopped talking and looked at him, but not the teacher she kept writing on the black board.

"Mr. Stevens, I trust that you can find your seat on your own. That creeped Seath out, she didn't even look at him,and her back was turn to him.

Looking around, he saw Bubbles and Raen. For a nice change in the two hours Seath has known Raen, she was smiling. Seath walked up to them. "May I sit here with you?" he asked.

Bubbles grinned, "Yeah, I was just leaving."

Raen grabbed at Bubbles' arm as she got up and sat next to another girl with long brown hair. Seath heard Raen cuss and hide her face in a veil of burgundy hair. "You know you have a beautiful smile you should show it more often." He grinned knowing she was looking at him through her hair.

"Ok class, settle down, as you know we have a new student and I just want to say you will not harm him in my presence. Plus it looks like he already has friends," She smiled, "No more roughing him up, he's had a rough journey as it is." Seath looked up and stared at the teacher finally getting a good look at her, she looked familiar but he couldn't tell how. "Well anyways Mr. Stevens, I'm Ms. Delilah."

He shrunk in his seat as everyone looked at him, "Nice to meet you."

As class time went on Seath turned to ask Raen for help but noticed she was glaring at the girl sitting next to Bubbles. She kept looking back with a smug look on her face. Bubbles looked like a cherry; she was red in the face and angry.

Raen went to stand up when Seath grabbed her by the arm and made her stay sitting. "Let go."

"No."

"That stupid Esmeralda is talking about me. Come on let me beat her face in." Raen whispered.

"No, if you do that you'll be in trouble."

"So? Not like I really care, I will not let people get away with talking about me."

Seath had to keep her sitting again. "Look if you hurt that poor girl-."

"She isn't poor, she's a-."

"Anyway if you hurt her it won't harm her really, it'll hurt you, only you."

Raen sighed and sat down. "Ok." With a satisfied grin, Seath went back to the assignment that was put on the board by Ms. Delilah.

By the end of 4th period Seath was exhausted, he lost Raen after the flow of students went to lunch. He was walking down a hall a few kids went and out one window he saw the guy from 1st, Briar, hug and kiss Raen on her forehead. Seath looked down and walked the other way. He didn't know why, but he felt unwelcome to be around them. So he went to the other side of the building and sat in the sun, alone.

After a couple minutes of sitting there listening to his music, he felt someone sit next to him. Seath looked up to see Raen sitting next to him crying. Freaked out Seath jumped up and ripped his headphone out of his ears, "What's wrong," he looked down at her.

"You hate me."

"No, why do you say that?"

"You ran away from me."

"No I just, didn't feel welcome over there."

"I say whose welcome and whose not," She jumped up as she exclaimed, and she tripped falling on top of Seath.

Seath looked up at Raen, her eyes a beautiful shade of white blue; he remembered it being referred to as ghost eyes. Raen blushed and got up dusting herself off. "Sorry."

Seath got up flushing. "Don't be, please."

"Why?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"But-,"

"No buts."

Raen smiled, "Ok then," She grabbed his hand and pulled Seath along while she took off towards the Red Woods. "Well come on slow poke."

"To where?" Raen giggled, "Home of course!"

"But it's only lunch!" Seath yelled as Raen let go of his hand and took off running away from him and he took off after her. Again she giggled, "Catch me if you can!" She screamed and ran into the famous Red Wood Forrest.

Seath ran after her smiling and running as fast as he could; what he didn't notice was the guy watching them, or the thundering snow storm coming in fast. He could see Raen up ahead and he was closing in fast. Raen screamed when Seath caught her, spun her to where they were looking each other in the eye, and looked into their eyes for the longest time. Their faces inched closer and closer 'til the bell for class rang making them jump apart.

"Sorry," Seath mumbled as Raen blushed.

"Well come on we got to get to 5th," Raen said. "I bet we have the same class."

"Yeah probably." With that, they walked back to class in the snow that was now starting to fall.

The two showed up to Trig. late. Surprisingly, they were not in trouble, the teacher just looked at the happy smiling Raen. Seath could see, Raen kept looking at him from the corner of her eye. He blushed again waiting for the teacher to shut up.

After Mrs. Ironly was done giving the assignment, Seath turned to Raen. "Thought we were going home," Seath grinned.

"I just remembered, it's your first day, you have to stay." Raen giggled at Seath's confused expression. They started on the easy Alg. II review after. After a while on easy problems and talking, the bell rang for 6th. Seath walked with Raen to their next class, laughing about having all classes together. Again, neither noticed the strange man watching them.

As they walked in to the classroom still giggling, Seath jumped his science teacher, the one that creeped him out, was his English teacher too. Raen giggled even more, "I forgot to tell you, Mrs. Delila is a science and English major."

"Now you tell me…" Seath hung his head.

Raen giggled again pulling him into class, and to their seat, Seath blushed only now did he realize Raen had angel soft skin and a cherry blossom aroma. He was infatuated with this fragrance Seath loved it. Raen blushed, "Can I have my hand back?"

"I'm so sorry," Seath said glancing down.

"Don't think about it too much," she grinned, "having fun staring at your hand now?" Seath blushed again. Raen smacked his arm.

"Don't worry about it, it flatters me," She looked down with a sad smile, "Not many people like me."

"I do! You are a great person, I understand you, and you understand me. No one is like that with me, they pretend to like me but only use me."

Raen looked up at him with utter bewilderment. "What!" he exclaimed.

"That's exactly how I feel, but I never had parental affection, they had me fend for myself, they were too busy with…,"

She looked down again. Seath made Raen look him in the eye, and she started to cry and explain more, "They were never home. They were always gone looking for something to make the house look more antique. Their art collection and antiques from all over the world were more important than me. They always checked the condition and worth every day but one thing they forgot was my existence." Raen looked away wiping her eyes.

"I'll be there for you." Seath put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Raen got up and walked away frightening Seath, hoping he did not make her angry, but she reached the teacher's desk and handed in two papers. Seath was relieved when she turned around and grinned at him.

"Time to go home!" Raen exclaimed at the exact same time the bell rang.

"Isn't there one more period?"

"Yeah but only for sports and tutoring and clubs you know?"

"Oh I see…" Raen grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his seat. Out in the hall Seath tripped over someone's foot and fell flat on his face. Raen helped him to his feet while two scrawny teens laughed.

"That wasn't funny." Raen grumbled helping Seath to his feet.

"Yeah it was," said the skinnier of the two.

"No she right," said the other with long hair. Raen smiled briefly, only until the longhaired teen bust out laughing, "It's hilarious!"

Right then Raen stood up, and (with Seath still on the ground he got full view of this) she had a dark aura about her. Sitting stunned, Seath watched as Raen's eye clouded and turned a bright fuchsia and she picked up the two kids.

Raen's voice was dark and emotional less, "You think pain is funny? You like his suffering? What if it was your own? Would you like it then?"

"No ma'am we wouldn't like it at all."

"Then scram and when I see you next you better be thankful and apologizing to him and me."

"Yes'm." With that she let them down and they ran falling and pushing each other down just to get away. When they were gone, the foreign aura and color in Raen's eyes left.

Seath stood up just in time to catch Raen as she passed out. At the most in convenient time, Bubbles came around the corner. "What the hell happened!" she ran to him.

"I don't know/ One minute she was yelling at some weird teens, the next she collapsed in my arms!" Bubbles picked Raen up despite her small size.

Raen was at least a foot taller than Bubbles not to mention at lot heavier. "Come on I'm giving you guys a ride home then I am going to work."

With that, she walked out the door she just came through that was around the corner. Once out of the school, Seath followed the much shorter girl to a dark blue with baby blue racing stripes, 1962 Chevy Camaro.

"This is yours?" Seath asked in a surprised but admiring tone while he praised the gleam of the car.

"Yeah it was my sweet 16th present from Raen, she found my Baby Bubbs in a junk yard up for scraps and fixed her up for me."

"Must have cost a lot."

"Kind of it was better price since she fixed it up by herself… Well she did most of it Briar helped a little."

"Who is Briar to Raen exactly?"

Bubbles looked at Seath from the corner of her eye while she laid Raen in the back seat. "Why, are you jealous?" She teased.

Seath stammered out words in confusing patterns before finally blurting out, "NO!"

"Liar!" Bubbles was grinning hugely still picking on Seath. "Don't worry Briar is like an older brother to Raen. Wait till you meet the rest of the over protective gang."

Seath was getting into the car when he slammed his head on the door. "Oww!" Seath stood up again looking at Bubbles with wide eyes. "What!"

"Yep Raen's parents were murdered many years ago in a plane crash when they went searching for their precious antiques." Bubbles standing at the open driver's door gripping the door in anger. "My family adopted her. For a long time she stopped talking to everyone but me. Then one by one, her protective new family showed up.

"Briar showed up and saved her from a raper who tried to kill her. After that everyone came at a steady pace. First me, then Briar; Newt, Pako, and Jef came about the exactly same time, and lastly was Acacia and Kiya and Twyla and Brant. More came but they are only minor pieces of her life. I thought that they were the end of the family, but you showed up and after an hour and a half you brought her more out of her shell than anyone of us has been able to in years."

Seath leaned on the car dazed. Bubbles smiled, "Come on lets go home." Seath got in the car, watching his head, confused and shy.

The drive home was a long quiet awkward one. Finally, Seath showed up to his new home and new family. What he did not know was that his new family would bring trouble and it was around every corner.

Autumm Umphries

*10


	2. Mysteries in a day

Wolf Creek Chapter 2

Mysteries in a Day

Seath looked up at the creepy three-story house with a balcony on two of the windows on both sides of the house. The house was weathered and a grey from years of color fading and neglect.

"Hey, spacey, please help me carry her inside."

"Oh, sorry." Seath picked her bridal sSeathle a carried her through the house.

"Her room is upstairs in a light purple room decorated with her art work!" Bubbles yelled inside the house.

He climbed up the stairs trying to find her room. Seath basically opened every door 'til he found her room at the end of the hall one of the lucky rooms with a balcony. Looking around Seath saw corkboards on every lavender colored wall, labeled in Japanese or Chinese he couldn't tell. Only one board was in English label and it had a title 'Dreams and Nightmares'.

Some of the drawing had a person that looked like him, but he had a tail like a wolf. Seath was going to look at one he was sure was him when Raen groaned and moved in his arms. He laid he on her dark violet and deep red wine colored bed spread. He sat and watched over Raen for the longest time. Seath thought she looked an angel, but as he moved her hair from her face it glinted a silver with pinkish purple.

'What was that?' he thought just as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head towards the door, he saw an angry boy of about 18-years-old.

"What the hell are you doing? Who are you? Get away from my sister, freak, now!" he screamed.

The boy launched himself at Seath, but he dodged it. Confused at not finding Seath in his grip, the stranger looked around and locked his sight on Seath again, launching again. Right as he lunged, Bubbles, who must have heard the commotion, came bolting into the room with a spray bottle full of water. She squirted the boy who cringed away from her.

"Bad Jef! This is Seath, our _guest_. He saved Raen from bullies at school today. Our guest will be staying here now with us."

Bubbles started to walk out of the room but turned when the teen growled at Seath.

"Tonight when I get home from work family meeting. Briar!"

Seath thought this was a little weird, from what he could see there were no other vehicles in the yard and the bus hadn't passed yet. Sure enough the Briar that was in his first period was there awaiting Bubbles' command.

"Yes'm?"

"Make sure everyone knows Seath and that he is here to stay."

"Yes ma'am."

Seath was looking between Briar and Bubbles, not noticing the teen sneaking up on him from behind. Out of nowhere, Bubbles pointed the spray bottle at Seath, who threw his hands up in surrender not knowing the wrong he did.

"Jef, I swear if you even think about it again I'll throw you out into the snow!" With that she started to walk out of the room when Jef looked and growled at Seath. She turned around and pointed at him, "Just for that you're his new best friend show him around 'til Raen wakes up. And now that I think about it Briar please hold a family meet since I won't be home tonight and I don't want them to think his an- intruder."

"Yes ma'am."

Completely confused Seath smacked his palm to his forehead in a frustrated notion. Bubbles looked at him and laughed, "Don't worry Seath," she smiled, "You'll share a room with Briar until we fix up our attic room for you. Briar you're in charge until Raen wakes up or I get back."

"Yes ma'am!"

With that Bubbles left the room. Briar sighed, and Jef punched the wall, making Raen groan in her sleep. Jef walked briskly to the bed with a worried look on his face.

"Raen, you ok?"

Another groan and she turned hugging her pillow.

"Come on Jef, we need to show our guest the ropes and around the house and yard." Briar sighed and ran his fingers through his curly shoulder length hair. Jef growled at Seath, but Briar, who now had the spray bottle, squirted him.

"Damn it Briar!" If you keep spraying me, my hair is going to frizz and curl!"

"Well stop being a rude to our new friend."

"Stop being nice to him! He might be a-"

"Stop it! Just because you trusted, the wrong person doesn't mean Raen will. You know her intuition is better than everyone else's!"

Jef, clearly aggravated, left with a huff. Seath looked down, feeling wrong and at fault, almost crying but still trying to seem manly. He followed Briar a black and red room full of electronics and books.

"This is our room; don't touch anything unless you know how to use it."

Seath nodded. He walked around surprised about how new all the computers were.

"Watch out some will eat you if you get too close." Briar teased as Seath went to touch one.

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok"

Seath nodded and looked away.

"Hey Seath?" Seath looked up at him curious, "Can I trust you to look over Raen as I hold the family meeting?"

Surprised Seath looked at him with large eyes, "Yeah, of course!"

"Awesome, that's great!"

Seath smiled as Briar put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on I'll escort you to her room."

As they walked back into the room, Seath saw Jef and another male talking to one another, then Jef kissed Raen's forehead and so did the other male. Standing together, Seath saw that the other male was a good four inches taller than Jef's 5'8". He was considerably darker as well. The new guy Seath was about to meet wore glasses, button-up shirts and loose pants. His hair was semi-long brown with a tint of black to the brown and a slight curl to it. Jef saw Seath and Briar leaving fast, not even trying to be friendly.

"So you must be our new guest that my bone headed brother was complaining about." The new comer had a friendly smile.

"Um, I'm sorry but…"

"Oh, yes, forgive my rude manners. I'm Newt."

"Oh, I'm Seath." They shook hands in a friendly manner.

Newt suddenly looked at Briar then at Seath, Looked back at Briar and nodded lightly. He did this all out of his peripheral vision trying not to be suspicious but Seath noticed any way.

"So, Briar, Jef told me you were going to hold a family meeting."

"Oh, yes!"

"Do I have to go?"

"I would like you too…"

Newt sighed, "But I would like to be here when she wakes up."

To Seath this seemed kind of staged, they weren't saying the words naturally. "Fine, you can stay here but with Seath."

"Ok! I don't mind." His mood seemed like Bubbles really cheerful and weird.

Briar went and checked up on Raen, but then he turned and smiled grimly.

"Well it's off to the family meeting."

He let his head drop, Briar seemed really bummed about having to tell everyone about the new member of their family. As he walked out of the room, a girl walked into him. The girl was tall and (very pretty) she seemed to be around 5'9" with sparkling blonde hair, the same lively shade of Briar's. Her bangs were light navy blue, but Seath couldn't see the color of her eyes. Looking up to see who walked into her and knocked her down, she had a scowl on her face. When she looked up and saw whom it was, she got a big smile on her face.

"Bubba!" The girl jumped up dusting off her bottom grinning from ear to ear but then she frowns. "Why where you in Raen's room? You know you have to have special permission for that or she'll make you go with out dinner."

Briar sighed, "Yes I know Twyla, and she's under the weather."

"Oh can I go in and check on her and make her feel better?"

"She's asleep; you shouldn't bother her right now. She barely was able to go to sleep."

Twyla looked down sadly. Briar smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Come on sis, we've got a family meeting to start." Confused Twyla walked away with him.

Seath felt uncomfortable when Newt put his arm around him and walked them back into the room. "What brings you to Wolf Creek?"

"My parents used to live here, I guess. I once saw a picture with here."

"I see…"

"Yeah, so now here I am, following my parents' foot steps."

"I'm sorry, but where are your parents? Kids here are orphans, runaways, or foster kids. What about you?"

Seath looked down. Quietly he replied, "Orphan…" Newt didn't have to strain to here him even with as low as he said it instead he too lowered his head.

"I'm a runaway." Seath looked the boy over, his slightly curled hair fell forward covering his eyes. "My mom and dad split after 20 years of marriage and then tried to turn me against the other. After a while my dad would get with a girl be with her for a week dump her and find another one. Finally, I got tired of going between my parents every week listening to both of them with other people and ran away."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. I'm very happy I came here. It was like a chain pulling on my heart. After my long walk here, I was standing in front of this house with my two best friends; Pako and Jef. They have been here for me from the beginning."

"Wow your lucky."

"Why?"

"People are there for you."

"Well now you have a family again and people that are there for you."

"How can I trust them?"

"You're here and alive with a place to stay right?"

Seath nodded and mumbled, "Yeah?"

"That's how you can trust them. They let you in their home."

Seath thought about it, Newt was right. They let him in their house and want him to live there. He should trust them as they trust them.

"I'm sorry your right. They don't even know me and yet they trust me to live here."

"That's because we can do something others can't."

"What's that?"

"We can see the good on people and the evil."

Confused Seath sat there thinking for a while; when Newt tapped his shoulder he realized he'd dosed off. "It's time for dinner."

Seath got up nodding as he followed Newt to the kitchen, where a small girl was serving dinner. She seemed to be 5' exactly even with red blonde hair down to her back.

When he got up there, she smiled at Newt. "Hi Newt," she filled a bowl with something that's aroma struck Seath with extreme hunger.

"Hi Jenny," Newt smiled and she blushed.

"Is Madam ok?"

"Yes she will be better by later tonight." Seath was noticing the slightly hidden code about words with extreme lingering.

"Awesome."

"Very awesome. So Jenny is your sister available?"

The little girl sighed. "Yeah she's with Briar somewhere."

Newt nodded. "Tell her I'm looking for her."

The little girl nodded. Seath was confused she looked familiar, but he couldn't place her face. Like he read his mind newt looked up at Seath.

"That's Briar and Twyla's younger sister. Jenny is only 13, but is an amazing cook." Newt took them back to Raen's room.

As they walked in the door, Seath noticed, all too quick, that she was awake. He rushed to her side. Raen slowly at him, her eyes out of focus. It took her a couple minutes to realize who he was, but when she did she smiled.

"What happened?" She whispered in a rough voice from being dry.

Newt came in and smiled at her glad to see her up, "You had an attack." Seeing her alarmed look he quickly added, "Don't worry Seath and Bubbles brought you home."

Raen looked around and sighed. Briar looked at her, a face full of confusion. After a moment, Newt gave Raen his supper.

"I'm going to go…" Raen nodded and looked at Seath.

"I should thank you for saving me after my – attack."

"The thanks is all mine. Your letting me stay here when you hardly know me anyways."

"Oh but your actions speak louder than your words." Raen smiled at this knowing she had confused Seath.

"Well it is almost time for bed. I do enforce curfew here so lovers don't meet."

Seath nodded and walked to the room he shared with Briar. Once he reached the room, Seath took the few things he had and put them in this corner by his bed. Taking clothes out of the duffle bag, he changed for be. He sat and talked with Briar for awhile, but as soon as his head hit his pillow he was asleep.

A wonderful dream was playing in his mind. He was running through the woods with the beautiful but familiar people and giant wolves, and other animals of the forest. Some of the people had pointed ears other threw lights like fireworks. It was confusing to Seath like all dreams he had, he didn't get the meaning as he watched it. The people with neither pointed ears and swords or the magic light commanded giant wolves.

One side of the fight was covered in a black aura the other side, his side, had a bright white aura. 'What could it mean?' Seath thought not being able to wake. Still the dream went on, as he looked up and was blinded by the magical fire light. A wolf from his side, he had thought he couldn't tell he was spinning his head and heart and body, howled. That one howl woke Seath up.


End file.
